El que debe nacer Part 5 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurrio ese dia?, hay muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas y cada una se va revelando...


**Ola como estan, pues yo bien aun esperando la tercera temporada de Shakugan no Shana, mientras tanto me la paso bi****en haciendo historias como esta jejeje, ya hice 2 mas pero esas seguramente las veran después de acabar con esta primero. Bueno para no quitarles mas tiempo, Empiecen **

* * *

**Causando Caos y Miedo**** 1**

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

Yoshira apenas llegaba a la escuela cuando ella mira a Ike.

Ike saluda:

Hola Yoshira-san,

Buenos Dias Ike-kun

Umm, Veo que no viniste con Sakai ni con Shana, que raro…

Eh?, Pensé que ya habían llegado. – Ella se mostro un poco preocupada –

Yoshira-san , Ayer hable con Sakai, pensé que podia resolver algo entre ustedes pero lo único que conseguí fue que Sakai se molestara y de que no queria hablar de esto otra vez.

Es algo complicado Ike-kun, por eso no pudistes hacer nada.

Oh! Ya veo

"_es lo mismo que me dijo Sakai"_

A lo lejos Yuuji se acercaba poco a poco al colegio, en eso Ike nota su presencia de que ya venia.

Oye ahí viene; Bueno Yoshira talvez si hablas mas con el puede que resuelvan algo.

Si, - ella trata de recuperar animos –

Yuuji se acerca a la escuela se para enfrente de ella y la mira, extiende su mano hacia la puerta de la escuela; todos los alumnos se le quedan viendo a el…

_Entre voc__es; ¡mira a ese tipo!, que esta haciendo! Que va a hacer? ¿Por qué extendió su mano?_

Oye, Sakai viene Raro – Dice Ike - ¿No lo crees Yoshira?

Si – ella se muestra preocupada, mira por ambos lados y se pregunta - ¿Dónde esta Shana-chan?

Yuuji tenia la mano extendida y crea una bola de fuego plateado, todos quedaron asombrados de lo que Sakai era capaz de hacer, pero todo cambio cuando Yuuji lanzo la bola hacia la escuela, la bola entro en la puerta del edificio destruyendo los primeros salones. Después de eso hubo caos, los alumnos saliendo por la ventana por el fuego que invadia los pasillos y las paredes que se derrumbaban a causa de los daños , Yuuji siguió disparando y a la vez absorbiendo la existencia de cada uno de los alumnos de la academia, a el no le importaba la vida de los demás.

¿Como es que puede hacer eso, y porque lo esta haciendo? ¿desde cuando puede hacer este tipo de cosas? Esto es una locura…

Ike quedo impactado con lo que podia hacer Sakai, entonces el va hacia Yuuji tratando de detenerlo

¡Ya basta!!! –

Ike le grita, pero Yuuji lo golpea y lo arroja contra el suelo.

Yuuji aun seguía arrojando Bolas de Fuego, y riendo de una forma muy exagerada, Yoshira, con lagrimas en los ojos decide acercársele para hablar con el,

¿Por qué lo haces Sakai-kun? ¿Por qué haces esto? –ella grita - ¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!!

Yuuji detiene su ataque, mira a Kasumi con una mirada que a cualquiera le daría miedo, extendio su brazo, abrio su mano hacia ella, creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo.

Yoshira quedo inmóvil no se podia mover para esquivar la bola de fuego, ella creyó que si el la miraba reaccionaria, pero en eso; ella fue empujada, Yoshira cae al suelo y se percata de que ella fue salvada, pero el que la salvo no corrio con la misma suerte y recibiria el impacto de la bola de fuego. Yoshira se da cuenta …

Ike-kun ¡Noooo!!

Ike recibe el golpe; la llama plateada lo envuelve y lo desvanece en el aire…

Ike-kun!, Ike-kuuuun!!

Yuuji vuela y se dirige a la Ciudad lanzando bolas de fuego y destruyendo todo a su paso, Yoshira no puede contener las lágrimas y se arrodilla en su lugar.

Momentos después llega Sato…

Esta bien Yoshira? ¿Dónde esta Ike? Hace unos momentos estaba contigo…

Ike-kun es… esta…

Oh! No! Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí, porque Sakai esta destruyendo todo?

No lo se… ehh? ¿No es Shana-chan la que viene por ahi?

Shana Venia caminando herida, al parecer estaba lastimada en una pierna y tenia roto el Brazo, casi no podia sostenerse.

Yuuji; ¿Dónde esta Yuuji?

¿Qué te paso? Estas muy lastimada, - dice Sato -

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

No lo creerás; todo esto lo hizo Yuuji , pero dime que te paso? ¿Quién te ataco?

Fue Yuuji.

Pero que le ocurre a Sakai.

No lo sabemos - dice Alastor – pero creemos que Balle Masque tiene que ver en esto.

¿Ya llamaste a la Interprete de la condolencia?

Si, ya le hable a Margery-san.

No paso mucho tiempo en que tardaran Wilhelmina Y Margery Daw…

Wilhelmina mira el lugar y despues mira a Shana -

¿Qué paso aqui ? Ohh!! estas lastimada. - Rapido ella saca un bendaje especial y trata sus heridas

Estoy bien Wilhelmina, Ugh...

Que te paso enana? De esa manera tan… descara le pregunta a Shana

Todo lo causo

¿Cómo? – Ambas Flame Haze no daba credito a lo que habia ocurrido pues como un chico emmm… bueno no muy normal pueda hacer tal atrocidad –

De alguna razon sentimos la presencia del mistes ha cambiado, totalmente – es lo primero que dedujo Wilhelmina.

Entonces ese chico no es el mismo, ahora el chico que conocíamos ha desaparecido….

Yuuji… ugh! – Shana agacha la cabeza y oculta un sentimiento en su rostro que ella no puede evitar -

Lo que estamos sintiendo es como la presencia maligna pura dentro de el, ya no queda nada del chico ¿hay algo de que nos hayamos perdido?

Shana tuvo que decirles lo ocurrió.

Las 3 Flame Haze dudaron unos segundos de el porque y que fue lo que le implantaron a Yuuji.

Bueno de algo es seguro Balle Masque esta detrás de esto – dice Wilhelmina -.

Si eso es lo primero que pensamos Shana y yo – Dice Alastor – ademas pienso que es esa subtancia que le inyectaron al Mistes tiene algo que ver con el plateado.

De tanto pensar en lo que ocurrio con la batallas anteriores se dieron cuenta que todas se relacionaban con el Reiji Maigo, consideraron mas la ultima batalla contra el plateado.

; lo unico que nos queda por hacer es destruir al Mistes.

¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!! Me niego aceptar eso –grita Yoshira – Talvez podamos salvar a Sakai-kun –

Lo siento, pero la presencia de Sakai Yuuji es maldad pura, no creo que quiera escucharnos a si que…

¡¡¡Noo!!! – Ella se va corriendo –

Kazumi!!!!! –Shana le grita –

No vallas tras ella – Le dice Wilhelmina

Pero… - Shana tuvo que mirar como Yoshira se iba corriendo por la calle llorando por alguien que ella misma lloraria.

-Ella debe entender por si misma que no hay remedio -

Bueno que estamos haciendo aquí?, si estan Hablando del Plateado esto va hacer interesante, ademas no hay tiempo que perder – con una sonrisa Margery Daw expreso –

Ellas se prepan para pelear, ellas van volando hacia donde esta Yuuji, mientras Shana no puede hacer nada pues estaba muy grave.

Pero de pronto…

uhh? Esto debe ser una broma…- dice Marcosius -

La presencia se ha ido ¿Dónde se habra ido? –Margery -

Mira lo que ha destruido el, y fuera del Fuzetzu. –Wilhemina -

Talvez podamos reparar algo, ¡!!FUZETZU!!!… uh? No puedo invocar un Fuzetzu,

Talvez sea un hechizo no restringido; pero que hechizo no nos permite crear Fuzetzus?, talvez el lo invento, pero si no existe un fuzetzu eso quiere decir que…

Toda la gente vera su destrucción… - dice La Corona Ilusora "Timiat" –

Donde sera su proximo ataque?... dice Margery

Proximo subcap,

Causando caos y miedo 2

* * *

Ola, como estan, me tarde 15 dias en subir esta parte de mi fanfic pero últimamente los tiempos se hacen difíciles cada dia, bueno espero que les aya gustado esta parte de la historia, ahora esperence otros 15 dias para la siguiente. Jejejeje.

Nos vemos a la proxima.


End file.
